New Girl
by Zammie14
Summary: Okay, so this takes place a year after Cammie Graduates, but you'll see a lot of Joe Solomon in this! Rated M for abuse, mention or rape, language, and possible lemons.


Chapter 1:

I smiled my whole way home, gladly counting the 2,500 bucks I made tonight, but my smile fell off my face when I realized I was home. I hated my home. Everyone says I'm lucky because my father is rich and a powerful man, but they don't know what goes on behind closed doors.

I took a deep breath and walked into the house. My heart was hammering in my chest. I may be able to kick ass and make money, but I would never in a million years hit my father.

I walked into the living room and saw my father and three other people standing with him. "Sorry." I said and started backing away. He was obviously having a meeting. They were all dressed in suits even though it was 11 at night.

"Madison come here." My dad said staring at me with his cold blue eyes. I walked towards him and sat down. "Where have you been?" He asked.

"I went over to Kayla's to help her pick out an outfit for her date tomorrow." I lied. I thanked god that she lived close by the abandoned place we fight at. I always keep a pair of fresh clothes at her house and I take a shower afterwards to.

He nodded. He has always believed my lies, and I don't remember when I have told him the truth. If he looked close enough he could tell there was a bruise on my jaw, and if he looked down at my right hand he would be able to tell it was swollen. "Madison, I would like you to meet Abigail Cameron, Joe Solomon, and Abe Baxter."

"It's nice to meet you." I lied once again, but I shook their hands.

"I have enrolled you into their school. Heaven forbid you actually make good grades and test well it you would be living off my paycheck for your whole life." Okay, now he is just trying to make me look bad! He has never given me any money. I make my own damn money. I wanted to tell him, but he was staring at me. Daring me too. "Go pack your things Madison. Be down here in an hour. And can you at least look decent?" He asked looking at me.

"Yes Sir." I muttered and walked up our marble staircase. I packed my things than changed into a black dress that reached my knees with black strappy sandals. I made sure my makeup was perfect, and that my blonde straight hair wasn't a wreck.

I grabbed my things and walked down the stairs. My dad looked at me with judgmental eyes. "Don't screw up." Was all he said and then he walked towards his office. I let out a big breath and gave a big fake smile to the three people.

They motioned me to follow them. And I did getting in the back seat of a black escalade. It was nice.

When we pulled away from the house I took my dress off, glad that I had put shorts and a black tank top on. I leaned towards the back of the Escalade, and grabbed the little overnight bag I had brought. I stuffed my dress in it, than grabbed my black toms slipping them on. I picked up my makeup remover wipes and wiped all of the crap off my face.

My face went bright red when I saw them staring at me. The Joe guy was the first to look away and he left the stop sign we were at.

I looked out of the window for the whole five and a half hours. Few words were exchanged from them, but Abigail turned and smiled at me.

"So, do you fight for fun? Or for money?"

"Fun." I told her flatly. "Wait... how do you know that I fight."

"Well you have a pretty good sized bruise on your jaw, and your knuckle is definitely broken. So as soon as we get to the school were going to need to get that fixed."

I looked down at it and saw that is was placed gently in my lap. "Yeah, okay." I said nodding.

"You're going to be such a good s-"

"Abby!" Joe snapped. She gave a nervous laugh and turned around facing the front.

I leaned back and closed my eyes and told myself I wouldn't sleep, but I did.

_**I walked downstairs trying to be quiet and not disturb my dad as he worked on his paper work. I walked to the kitchen where I poured myself orange juice and fixed a piece of toast with apple butter. Before I could walk upstairs he knocked the food and juice out of my hand. _

_ "What do you think you're doing?!" He screamed as his 6'2 frame towers my 5'6 one. I could smell the whiskey coming off of his breath. _

_ "I was hungry." I whispered cringing back. Next thing I knew I was on the ground holding my cheek where he had just hit me. He kicked my ribs and I screamed out in pain. For someone who fights and enjoys hitting my opponents I sure am a coward when it comes to him hitting me. _

_ "You are worthless! It's your fault she is dead!" He screamed grabbing me by my hair. He threw me on the ground again and kicked my leg as hard as he could. I felt my favorite shirt being ripped off my body and my eyes got wide. "I bet you whore around all the time don't you? You are obviously not learning your lessons from me hitting you so I'm going to try something else..." He said as he proceeded to take my clothes off. By this time I was hitting him, but he wouldn't budge nothing was working.***_

I woke up screaming while someone was shaking me. I turned around and struck my hand out, but something clutched around it. I blinked and realized it was that Abe Baxter guy. "Calm down." He said in a soothing voice. He let my hand go and I turned around hoping they didn't see the tears in my blue eyes or the flush that had taken over my face.

"We only have 15 more minutes until we arrive at the school." Joe Solomon said.

No one said anything even when I got out of the school. I peered up at the relatively small school and rubbed my hand over my face.


End file.
